


Sorry, and Thank You

by fuwafuwagem



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuwafuwagem/pseuds/fuwafuwagem
Summary: For a request I received on Tumblr.Set while V is still in hospital after having surgery on his eyes during his good ending~





	Sorry, and Thank You

Her blonde hair had always been dazzling, but now it shines like light on gold, drawing all eyes to her. Her smile brings them closer. All except me. I can’t move. My feet are too heavy. My body feels weighed down.

“You lied V.”

_Yoosung?_

“You betrayed everyone, including me.”

_Jumin, no!_

“The RFA can never follow someone like you.”

_Even you, Jaehee?_

“We’re going with Rika.”

_Zen!_

“Rika has always loved us. She can protect us better than you ever did.”

_Luciel! I’m… sorry…_

“That’s all you ever say.”

I turn to see Saeran standing beside me, staring at his brother with narrowed eyes, his white hair swept up in a gentle breeze that I cannot feel.

“Sorry isn’t enough, not any more. You say it so often that it’s lost all meaning.”

He turns to me, and I see that he has been burned, the side of him that I had not been able to see charred black and bloody. He grins, and I can see the muscles in his face flex.

“Are you going to apologize to me too?”

 ***

I’m awake. It was just a dream.  _A nightmare_. I open my eyes.  _Are my eyes open?_  I can’t see. I am enclosed in darkness. I think my eyes are open, but my vision is the same no matter what. I am trapped in a pitch-black void. My heart is pounding. My body is trembling violently. I can’t breathe. I can’t breathe.  _I can’t breathe._

“Jihyun…”

The sound of my name spoken softly from my side pulls me back from the brink of panic, a warm hand in mine grounds me.

“You’re safe.”

_Yes, I’m safe. You’re here with me, MC._

Her fingers push my hair back, away from my bandaged eyes. Her touch is so soft and caring.  _Have I ever been touched this way before?_

“Thank you, MC.”

I hear her chuckle, a sound that makes my heart race a little faster. It’s a beautiful sound.  _I want to hear more of it._

“You don’t have to thank me. I’m here because I want to be by your side.”

Her reassurance means everything to me. She wants to be here, even after everything that happened. I can’t help but smile, even though I have so much to do before I can give my heart to her. I can’t give her this warped and battered thing. I need to heal so that I can show her my true self. A real love, not a heart consumed by obsession. I blindly reach out for her. I can’t see her, but I can touch her. My fingers brush her cheek and my palm follows, cupping her face in my hand, my thumb brushing her lips.

She’s smiling.

I smile back, but then she removes my hand. For a second I freeze.  _She’s pushing me away?_  Then I feel her soft lips on the tip of my nose, a delicate kiss, not too intimate, but enough for me to know how she feels.

“Thank you,” I say.

Her laugh once again, a beautiful chime.

“What did I tell you? There’s no need for thanks.”

I smile and feel the bed shift beneath me. Then there is warmth by my side and an arm over my chest.

“I’m here because I want to be. Don’t forget that this is my choice too.”

 _That’s right._  I nuzzle against her body as she lays beside me.  _You could have made any number of choices, but in the end, you chose me._  I feel safe and protected in her loving embrace.  _Thank you, MC. I’ll never forget that I am the one you chose. But I will always be thankful for you. It’s far better than always being sorry._ And finally, I drift off into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


End file.
